


The Talk With Daddy Bats

by TheProfessionalShooshPapper



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfessionalShooshPapper/pseuds/TheProfessionalShooshPapper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Bruce have a little chat, but things don't go as planned. Rated T for mention of WallyxDick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk With Daddy Bats

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this solely for the fact that I am sick and tired of seeing Bruce depicted as a hard ass. Come on guys. He's not completely emotionless. I wanted to be different and show people that, Bruce can play the father role when he really needs to, he doesn't always have to be grumpy old Batman. So please don't complain, or be a troll. Thanks. (Finished.)

"So…" Dick began.

He knew this conversation was going to be long. He knew it was going to be painful. And he knew it wasn't going to end well. Batman is not an understanding person, and neither is Bruce. And there is no way in all hell that he would understand this.

Bruce had placed himself at his desk, while Dick sat in a chair in front of him. They needed to talk. But this seemed like more of an interrogation. Feeling small under Bruce's hard gaze, Dick slumped a little in his chair, arms crossed over his chest uncomfortably.

"What brought this on so suddenly? What's the matter, Dick?" Bruce queried, trying to sound more like a father figure, but failing and sounding more like a therapist. "How is everything at Young Justice? What about Wally? Is he still hanging around you?"

"Well… I'll answer those backwards. Yes, Wally and I still hang out, more often than not. Wally has been quite whelmed, and so has the team. It's all going really well, actually. Um… There's a small problem. And… we need to talk… about Wally…" Dick mumbled, sinking deeper into the chair.

"Go on," Bats stated simply, unmoving, eyes glued to the boy wonder's.

Dick knew this would be the part where things went out of his favor. Bracing himself, he forced himself to continue. "Uh… Bruce… Dad… Wally and I… we…" Clearing his throat, he closed his eyes and quickly spit out what he was trying to say. "WallyandIaregay. Wewanttodateeachother. Iknowyoudon'tliketheidea. Iknowyou'-"

He was cut off by gruff laughter. Dick didn't know whether to take it as a good sign or a bad one. He looked up to see Bruce smiling widely. It seemed rather intimidating, for the man rarely showed any emotion.

"Dick… I'm very proud of you," the smiling Bruce said.

"Excuse me?" Dick asked, quickly sitting forward, bewildered.

"I said I'm proud of you."

"I heard that. But… You aren't mad? You aren't upset? You're not going to tell me that I'm not allowed to be gay, have a relationship, how it's too dangerous to get attached?"

"Do you think I should?"

"Well… No. But…"

"Dick, I'm proud that you came to face me, even thought you thought I would react negatively. I'm proud that you are growing up. I'm proud that you are making decisions on your own. I, am proud of you."

Grinning ear to ear, Dick jumped excitedly out the chair. "You're the best. Thanks, Dad," he declared as he confidently waltzed over to the desk, leaned over it and hugged Bruce.

Surprised by Dick's comment and action, Bruce paused for a moment before returning the hug. Dick soon broke their embrace and almost skipped out the door. Bruce watched him go before he was left alone at his desk. Leaning back in his chair, he sighed, content, "No problem, son."


End file.
